I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for reporting channel information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A base station may transmit data via a wireless channel to a UE. Good performance may be achieved by having the UE estimate the wireless channel and report channel information to the base station. The base station may then transmit data based on the reported channel information. The characteristics of the wireless channel may vary over time due to various factors such as fading, multipath, interference, etc. Furthermore, the UE may be mobile and may observe different channels as the UE moves about. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to accurately report channel information in a wireless communication system.